Girone
by tigerlover727
Summary: Mary K. does not know her heritage and never thought she would until she recieved a wierd dream message. Her life would then change forever.
1. Prologue

The pain was excruciating and I could hardly stand it. In a few moments the most magical thing in my left was going to happen. My daughter would be born. My lover left me the minute he found out I was pregnant. Went off with another women I believe. My daughter will never know her father, but we will be happy. When she is old enough I will tell her his dark story, but I will not go into detail of his endeavors. Hopefully she will not want to know too much.

The sound of the doctor brought me out of my thoughts, "Push!" he exclaimed, "Push!"

I did with all my might. It hurt so bad.

"One more! You've got this."

All at once the pain topped and I relaxed knowing that my job was done. A sharp cry ripping through the air and I felt a wave of relief rush over me then a cold towel from my bestest friend pressed against my forehead. I smiled up at her. Then looking above my legs I watched my daughter be cleaned and swaddled in a blanket. My friend took her and gently placed her in my arms.

"Mary Kathleen McEwan." She will be strong I thought to mysef. Her father left my mind and I focused on my child I nursed in my womb for 9 months

The date was October 16, 1982.

* * *

Okay. I know it's really short, but it's the prologue. They are never very long. To help me continue I would LOVE it if anyone who reads this was to comment with a question or an idea to make my story better and more interesting. Thanks!


	2. Inguz On My Mind

**Okay so my writer's block dissappeared when I sat down in a quite room and started by figuring what the heck my first sentence was going to be. Problem solved!**

* * *

Life was normal as could be for a foster child. My mother died giving birth to my younger brother who also ended up dying when I was 2. Sad right? My father was unknown, but I had his name. Cal McEwan, but I didn't know his full story. All I know is he left when my mom got pregnant. So I guess that would make my would-be-little brother my half brother. So traveling form foster home to foster home was normal for a 10 year old. I was different from the other kids. They didn't like me, but I never knew why.

* * *

The moment my 18 year old self walked into my 2 room, one bath, plus kitchen apartment I loved it. I knew I would be here a long time.

I was settled in withing a few days considering my very, very, very few belongings. The kitchen was stocked with food, I had a couch and a lamp and even a small TV set, that only got like 3 channels, in the living room. My bedroom and bathroom where set. I just had an empty room, so I left it there. All I needed to do was paint.

_ Inguz_. "What the heck was that?" I wondered quite loudly. _Inguz._

There it was again, but the 3rd time I ignored it. And guess what. I stopped!

My friend Jenna came over 3 days after I had settled in to see my new place. Jenna Cortez was Hispanic and probably the sweetest foster sister I had ever had. She has tanned skin, stunningly blue eyes, and dyed blonde hair which fits her perfectly.

"Wow." Jenna said sounding very unimpressed.

"You don't like it, do you?" I exclaimed with a flat tone.

"Well..."

"Well...what!"

"It needs... color." Looking around my brown and white mixtured home I knew she was right. I desperately needed some color to my apartment. And pictures. Definitely pictures.

_Inguz._ There's that work again.

"Hey Jenna. Have you ever heard the word Inguz before?"

Her eyes got really wide and she sucked in a deep breath. My heart got hopeful. "No." she said flatly.

"Okay." _Dang it._ "Could you come to the library with me? I want to look it up."

"Sure."

"Thanks." I really need a laptop. What am I thinking. I need 500 bucks first.

The only library in Red Kill was next to some weird magic shop. Lame.

As soon as Jenna and I were in the library she went to look at fashion magazines and I headed towards the mega-slow out-dated machines they call computers. After waiting what seemed like half and hour, my search on Gong loaded and the first site brought me to a Wiccan website so naturally I clicked on it. What came up, after another 5 minutes, was a picture of a diamond looking symbol with the word Inguz typed next to it. As I scrolled down I saw a chart of its meanings. One of them was household protection.

_Okay._

The more I searched I found that these symbols, or runes, are used for protection purposes or spells for witches. Yeah, cause I'm going to believe that witches exist! But I did find this whole household protection spell that uses Inguz like 15 times throughout it. Sure that will totally do something.

Then I began to wonder why that word popped into my head. Clearly I had read it somewhere. But where? I don't remember reading it so I must have heard it somewhere. Yeah. That's it.

I logged off. Stood. And went to find Jenna.

* * *

**Now be a nice person and click that little blue button right below here. There you go. Thanks!**


	3. I Get a Dream Visitor

**Okay, so I finally finished chapter 2. Now in my poll I said chapter _3_ so don't get mad.**

* * *

"Come on Jenna. We've got to go. Now!" I said grabbing Jenna's arm.

"What's the big rush? I've got to check out my books."

"Wait? You're checking out books? You never check out books. Its always fashion magazines and you're not allowed to check those out." Jenna's the kind of girl you wouldn't catch dead with a book (fiction or nonfiction) but _would_ catch alive in a mall.

"They're about making clothes and famous designers like Shaniqua Vandal and Brody Marretan. Duh!"

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go! Vamanos!" I exclaimed, semi-enthusiastically.

Once back at my apartment I decided to take a nap. But sleep seemed impossible.

_En adella ne no dee leda della ella unde la. _I bolted straight up. Where the heck did that come from? I have never heard that in my life. Then a strange wave of calmness swept over me and I slumped over into a deep sleep.

_I saw a women. An older version of me. Dark hair, fair skin, average height, but where I had blue eyes she had brown. _

_ "Hi Mary Kathleen." It was my mom. I know it from her voice. She hadn't been alive long enough for me to know what she looked like but I'd know her voice anywhere. "I wish I could have told you this in person. Mary K. You are a witch. That song you just sang in your head was a power chant that you unconsciously modified to make yourself sleepy. The word Inguz is exactly what you found out. A rune. I was trying to tell you to put a household protection spell on you apartment. By the way your apartment needs color. But when you didn't get the message I had to put the power chant in your head to get you to go to sleep. I needed you to know about your heritage. My clan is Brightendale. I am a medical healer and I work with plants. My cover, or group, is Belwicket and it was thought to be destroyed by a dark wave but my mother survived and had me. Your father on the other hand was from the clan Vikroth. When I met him he was a good man. Then his parents dies because of a rival coven and he turned to dark magick for his revenge, but he hid it from me. So I never knew until I became pregnant with you. When he found out he tried to use a dark spell on me so I would miscarriage, but I sensed it and protected myself. Your life was spared, but I still got affected. My brain slowly began to deteriorate and it fully deteriorated when I was in labor with your brother. My anam, or soul, lasted long enough to see that he dies because of so much fluid in his brain. The reason was unknown. I need you to find a blood witch to teach you and coach you in the arts of magick. A witch that is retired, but that will help you works at Practical Magick. Her name is Morgan Niall. Her husband Hunter and herself will train you if you tell her who you are. Morgan is the strongest witch of her time. You can trust her."_

_ "Why are you telling me this?"_

_ "I was afraid you'd ask this. Mary K. I'm telling you this because you need to know. Now go and make me proud." She walked off and disappeared in a bright white ball of light._

I woke with a start and then everything that I just learned crashed down like a hurricane.

* * *

**Now be a nice person a click that little blue button down below and give me a comment and question. You guys are my modivationa and I don't know if anyone is reading my story if no one comments. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapters To Come

Hey guys! :) So i know I haven't done anything in forever and a lot of you have probably given up on me, but I'm on Book 15 of the Sweep series so I'm almost done! Then I will try my hardest to get back to writing. No promises though. I'm not the best at keeping up with stories and they usually end up going unfinished. I am trying my hardest but I need the help of my fans to do it! If i get behind on chapters feel free to message me until I reply and say that I'm working on a new chapter. Thanks and your follows and reviews are my modivaiton so keep them coming!


End file.
